Confidence
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Show people you feel confident, and they'll never know how weak you really are.  OneShot  18 and Krillin


**Confidence**

**By: Kitten Kisses**

_Show people you feel confident, and they'll never know how weak you really are._

------

She couldn't help but feel a little confused as she felt a hand on her shoulder, its weight heavy. The warmth spread through her thin shoulders, but did nothing to warm her gradually freezing heart.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

The words were sincere, but they felt empty. _She_ felt empty. She didn't want to admit it._ Couldn't_ admit it. What was going on?

"Are you okay?"

The words reached her ears before smacking against her eardrum with a resounding thump. Her blue eyes rose to meet those of her would-be comforter.

"I'm fine," was all she said, her voice dull. She could tell that the young woman in front of her wanted to ask her if she was _absolutely sure_ that she was okay, but that she was unsure if it was good etiquette or not. Thankfully, the other woman's blue eyes flickered downward.

"I…didn't really get to know him all that well," she said, her voice unusually soft as her dark hair fell forward in front of her eyes. "But I know he was a good man."

What did she know? What was she even doing here?_ Where were they?_

Videl shifted nervously in front of her, her eyes flickering around the room. She pulled her hair back into place behind her ears and took a step forward.

"If you ever need anything…" she started, but was cut off by a wave of the blonde woman's hand. Smiling a little, she took off towards the safe haven on the other side of the room- Son Gohan.

18 couldn't help but feel a little envious. They might not have been so young-and-in-love anymore, but neither had she been. So why had _he_ died? She wasn't wishing anything on the unsuspecting couple by any means. But the confusion was clouding her mind, and she found it nearly impossible think clearly.

'_Why did it have to be Krillin?'_

The thought bubbled to the surface, and she nearly felt her heart stop as she vaguely noticed Bulma stepping towards her.

_Dead._

Her one, simple, coherent thought. She held her hand out in front of her when Bulma opened her mouth to speak. It was almost as though she was gasping for breath underwater… Was she drowning?

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked her, her expression one of the utmost concern.

She wanted to reply. Wanted to say that she was fine, perfect, oh-so wonderful. But her mind was reeling. Was she okay? How many people had she answered in the last hour- saying that she was doing just fine? Twenty? Thirty? She'd lost count.

_Krillin is dead._

"I want to be left alone."

The chatter in the room drifted away; the trickle of laughs and solemn whispering doing a drastic decrescendo, as they understood her words. She could hear heels clicking away from her, and she realized that Bulma was gone.

The heavy door shut behind the scientist as she made her exit, and 18 knew she was alone.

Slowly, she made her way towards the… coffin. Her hair swayed a little as she walked, and she couldn't help but feel a small smile on her lips as she remembered that he found that rather sexy.

Her smile was lost as she glanced down in the coffin at her husband. His face was so still- though peaceful. She could hardly believe he was dead.

_Dead… for good._

She took his cold hand in hers, turning it over so that she could see the glinting of his wedding band, and she felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes. Giving his lifeless fingers a squeeze, she spoke, her voice fragile for the first time she could remember.

"Look at me…" she whispered, her words wavering slightly as she swiped at her tears with her free hand. "We haven't even buried you, and I'm already crying."

She lowered her head and held his hand to the side of her face for one last time. Slowly, she let go, setting it on his chest just as it was.

"I love you," she said, her voice stronger, now. It hadn't been a lot, but it was enough.

When the door to the lobby opened, she found everyone there, waiting patiently. All of them looked worried. Sad.

'_They loved him, too,' she told herself. 'They cared about him.'_

"I'm fine," she said, before any of them could ask. "I…was just thinking." She felt a smile start to tug at the corners of her mouth. This was exactly what he would want her to do. Slowly, she gathered up her courage. Would they think she had gone insane?

"Do you remember when Krillin…"

She could practically feel his approving smile directed towards her.

------

**Author Notes:**

**------ **

A little weird, yes? Well, I can only write angst well, anyway. Angsty romance, but never anything else. At least, it seems that way. 18 and Krillin (like Bulma and Vegeta) never really interested me, as far as writing goes. I was pretty neutral about them six years ago, the last time I saw DBZ.

I started re-watching it, however, and before the fight with Dabura, Krillin mentions he loves his wife. Something about that just hit me hard. He is one of the only characters in the show to actually come out and say it like that.

I hope I got 18 in character, but if I didn't, please let me know. If you didn't know, they are at a Viewing. I was at one last year, for a great-aunt, and nobody was all-that depressed. They shared stories, and remembered the good times. I'd like one of those, myself. Or perhaps even a Living Funeral (when the time comes). At the end of this story, 18 is starting a story to share with the people that have come to give her their support during such a hard time.

Krillin, in this story, is dead for good. Doesn't matter what he died of. Could be anything. (If you're really picky, he could have been resurrected by the Dragonballs once before, and therefore it would be impossible to bring him back again.)

How was my writing? Is it okay? How did you feel at the end of this story? Please, let me know!


End file.
